dungeonsiegefandomcom-20200223-history
Deru
Deru is a possible Dryad companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. She is skilled in the use of ranged weapons, and has some experience with nature magic. At higher difficulty levels, as well as in Broken World, she starts as a dedicated nature mage. Personality Deru is energetic, abrasive, and always lives in the moment. She has an insatiable thirst for adventure that can sometimes get her into trouble. Deru's penchant for finding humor in even the darkest situations can sometimes get on the nerves of her companions, as can her seemingly endless capacity for idle chatter. She has a knack for saying whatever is on her mind, even if it's blatantly obvious or potentially offensive. Biography Dungeon Siege II Deru longed to leave Greilyn Isle, and to see the world beyond it's endless jungles, and took to asking nearly everyone passing through if she could join them. She was nearly always turned down, but, eventually, a mercenary who had been captured by her people after the Siege of Greilyn Beach agreed to take her along. She found the thrill of being out and about invigorating. In their travels, Deru and her companions encountered a depressed prospector named Albain living in Aman'lu. He claimed to have wasted his life chasing after an 'X' on a treasure map that simply did not exist, and planned on burning the map and moving on with his life. Deru stepped in, however, and convinced Albain to give her the map instead. He tried to warn her, but Deru ignored him, stating that she simply wanted a bit of adventure. Following the map to Razka's Ruins, back on Greilyn Isle, Deru discovered the first in a series of riddles. Solving these riddles, the party ventured into the icy heart of the Vai'kesh Forest, and then, onward, to a magical oasis located in the desert near Kalrathia. Within a hidden cave at the oasis, Deru finally found the treasure that she had tracked down across the face of Aranna. She admitted that it was a little disappointing, having expected mounds of gold and priceless jewels, and realized that the search had been worth more to her than the treasure itself. Broken World After Valdis' defeat, the Second Cataclysm swept across the land, and Greilyn Isle sank beneath the waves. Deru reconnected with her surviving Dryad sisters in the intervening year, glad to see that many of them had been able to make it safely to the mainland. Though she helped her people build a new life for themselves, she kept a watchful eye for the Overmage who had deceived her and her companions. Eventually, her companions found their way to the Dryad Outpost, where she was excited to reunite with them, and set back out on the hunt. Following the hunt alongside the Hero of the Third Age, she and the party eventually entered the Glorydeep Mine and fought the Overmage whose soul had bonded with Zaramoth. She successfully defeated the Overmage after a fierce battle. Later Life Deru returned to the Dryad Outpost after the final battle and took Celia's place as Warden. However she soon found herself missing the adventurer's lifestyle. Eventually, she led a fanatical band of followers into the Northern Reaches to begin a new life as Captain of Queen Eva's elite rangers. Companion Info Dungeon Siege II Deru can be found in Act I, at the Merchant Terrace in Eirulan, standing near the lift to the Northern Greilyn Jungle. Nearby is Lothar, another potential party member. Her personal quest, Deru's Treasure Hunt, is available in Act II. The quest is received by speaking to Prospector Albain, who is located in Aman'lu, just south of the pet shop. Deru's levels when first recruited are as follows: Broken World Deru can be found at the Dryad Outpost, practicing on a training dummy on the eastern side of the central bridge, near Trainer Vireni. If you are playing an imported character, she can be recruited from the innkeeper. Deru's levels when first recruited in Broken World are as follows: Trivia * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, Deru, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters. ru:Деру Category:Characters Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Dryads Category:Companions